A New Day
by CONTINUUM9
Summary: Abigail leaves Salem to have E.J.'s baby in private and meets a stranger who changes her life in more ways than one. A story inspired by the current story lines being depicted, filled with drama and romance. Rated M for sex, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I've watched this show off and on for years, but only recently have I found a story line I really enjoy. I came up with this on a whim and decided to roll with it. I like to put a lot of sex, language, and violence in my stories, so expect that when you read. I'm interested in hearing what you think. Enjoy!**

A New Day

Chapter 1: An Act of Kindness

"Somebody help!" screamed a young man as he rushed into the E.R., soaked from the rain pouring down outside. In his arms he carried a young woman who clung to him, scrunching her face in pain. She dripped small drops of blood on the floor with each step he took.

Several nurses rushed over and helped the woman into a wheelchair. The woman screamed and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"There's something wrong with my baby," she said, trying to fight through the pain.

"What's your name, honey?" asked a nurse.

"Abigail De-" Abigail screamed again, unable to finish her sentence.

"How far along are you, Abigail?"

"12 weeks," she replied, her eyes welling up with tears. "It hurts..."

"I know, honey. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," said the nurse, trying to comfort her as they wheeled her down the hallway. The young man who brought her in followed close by. "Is he the father?"

Abigail clenched her teeth together in pain and grabbed the young man's hand, gripping it tightly in her fingers, "Don't leave me, please."

"I-I won't," he told her, his bright blue eyes overcome with concern. His short-brown hair dripped water down his face and he wiped it off with his free hand. Abigail's gripped on his other hand tightened, causing his knuckles to pop from the pressure. He ignored it and turned to the nurse. "Where are you taking her?"

"To get a pelvic exam, we may have to perform a D&C."

"What does that mean?" asked Abigail, tears streaming down her face from the pain. "What are you going to do?"

"We won't know until after the pelvic exam."

"She's going to be okay though, right?' asked the young man.

"Don't worry, we're going to take good care of your wife," said the nurse, wheeling Abigail through swinging double-doors.

* * *

Abigail sat quietly in her hospital bed, staring at the wall, her eyes bloodshot from crying. The young man who brought her leaned against the windowsill, looking down at the parking lot below. He glanced up at her reflection in the glass, but look away when she took a deep breath inward.

"I'm sorry," she said in a raspy voice. He turned around to face her and realized she wasn't talking to him. He sighed as her hands lightly grasped her hospital gown, scrunching the fabric over her stomach, while a small tear fell down her cheek. The sound of the doorknob turning got their attention and they both looked up to see the doctor enter.

"Ms. Deveraux? I'm Dr. Martin, I'm the one who will be performing the D&C. Do you have any questions before we get started?"

"What happened?" asked Abigail. "Why did I lose my baby?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. It seems you lost the baby some time ago, but showed no signs miscarrying, which can sometimes happen. Your body never expelled the fetus which caused intense pain and bleeding," said Dr. Martin, giving her a sympathetic look. "This procedure will remove the fetus to keep you from getting sick."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. Miscarriages can occur even when the baby is developing normally. It's just something that happens, nature's way of saying it's not time for you to be a mother yet. You can still have children and there's no reason to believe your next pregnancy won't go smoothly."

Abigail looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. Dr. Martin placed her chart under his arm and took a deep breath.

"The procedure will only take about fifteen minutes and the recovery time is very short. Your husband should be able to take you home tonight," he told her, glancing at the young man at her bedside. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Dr. Martin left the room and Abigail's chin began to quiver. The young man scrunched his brow and reached out to comfort her, but hesitated. He barely knew her and wasn't sure how to react to her emotional state.

"Are...are you going to be alright?" he asked, after a moment.

"This is all my fault," said Abigail, her voice cracking from the lump in her throat. "I'm a terrible person."

"This isn't your fault," he said in a soft, warm tone.

"You don't understand," she said, looking up at him. "I was having second thoughts about being a mother. Having a baby now would ruin everything I had planned for my future, not to mention their father could never fully be in their life. It knew, the baby knew what I was feeling, it had to. It thought I wouldn't love it...so it left."

"It's natural to have second thoughts about being a mother, having a baby is a big decision. And, you're not a terrible person, or you wouldn't be so upset."

Abigail wiped a tear from her eye and crossed her arms over her stomach, "I'm sorry. I'm here laying all my problems on you and I don't even know your name."

"It's Kurt," he told her with a gentle smile. "Kurt Thompson."

"Thank you for helping me...and for staying. I know I put you in a tough situation. I just didn't know what to do. I was scared and didn't to be alone."

"Is there no one you can call? Family? Friends?"

"No, they don't even know where I am, or that I'm...was, pregnant," she told him, bowing her head. "They think I'm in Europe. The whole situation is a complete mess."

Kurt stepped toward her, putting his hands in his pockets. "What about the baby's father? Where is he?"

"On his honeymoon."

"Oh." Kurt raised his brow, her answer catching him off guard.

"You probably think I deserve this now, after getting knocked up by a man engaged to someone else," she said, looking away from him.

"I don't think that," said Kurt, grabbing a tissue from a box on the bedside table. He held it out for her to wipe her eyes. "No one should have to go through this."

The door to the room opened and a nurse stepped in, ready to take Abigail away, "We're ready for you, hon."

"Okay," said Abigail, taking a deep breath. She turned to look at Kurt with puffy eyes. "You can go if you want, I'm sure you have better things to do than to look after a stranger."

"Actually, I don't," he said, giving her a kind smile. "I'll be her to keep you company when you get back. I won't leave you alone."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll be over before you know it," said the nurse, wheeling her bed out of the room. Abigail looked at Kurt and he gave her a reaffirming nod.

"Keep your chin up."

* * *

An hour later, Kurt walked down the hall toward Abigail's room holding two cups of hot cocoa. After she'd returned from her procedure, he'd asked if her if she needed anything. She said she wanted something to help soothe her throat, it being raw from crying so hard. Kurt smiled at a nurse behind the nurse's station before walking into her room to find it empty.

"Excuse me," he asked a nurse. "Where did the woman in room 203 go?"

"She signed some paperwork and left," the nurse replied. "She left this for you."

The nurse handed him a piece of paper with a note on it, along with a small amount of money.

_Kurt,_

_It's nice to know that one can still rely on the kindness of a stranger. I don't know what I would've done had you not been there. I don't want to burden you with my problems and I've already taken up enough of your time. Just know that I am forever grateful for your help, I just wish we could've met on different circumstances._

_Here's some money for your trouble. It's not much, but it's all I have. _

_-Abigail_

**_NOTE: I know we're still uncertain about Abigail's situation, but seeing as this is fanfiction, I decided to go with the 'what if' factor. _**


	2. Apologies

Chapter 2: Apologies

"Do you sell guns here?" asked Kurt, walking up to the front counter of a pawn shop.

"That depends, you got cash?" The store clerk eyed Kurt and spit tobacco juice in a Styrofoam cup. Kurt reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace with a small, heart-shaped pendant.

"What will this get me?"

The clerk plucked the necklace from his hands and examined it, holding it between his dirty fingers. He looked up at Kurt and spit out more juice, "All I got's a small revolver."

"That's fine," said Kurt. The clerk went to a case in the back and returned with the gun and a box of ammo.

"You got a permit for this?" The clerk inquired, placing the items on the counter.

"No, I don't."

The clerk eyed him again and looked around the empty store, "You look clean, but I need to run a background check. You got ID?"

"I'm afraid I don't have that either."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Fine, then give me back the necklace, it's worth more than the gun anyway," said Kurt, putting his hand out. The clerk started to give the necklace back, but quickly hesitated. He eyed Kurt one more time and spit out more juice.

"You didn't get this from me," said the clerk, pushing the gun toward him.

"Got it."

Kurt grabbed the gun, and box of ammo, and rushed out of the store toward his car which also served as his bedroom. He climbed in the driver's seat, turned the engine over, and sped off toward a nearby park separating a line of apartment buildings from downtown businesses. He parked next to a pond and turned his car off. The sun was beginning to set as a roll of storm clouds formed in the distance. Kurt watched the sun go down in silence, holding the revolver in his hand. A crash of thunder shook his car causing him to jump a little, breaking his train of thought. He swallowed hard and grabbed an old, worn out picture of a beautiful woman with long-black hair from his center console. He placed the picture on his dashboard, propping it up against the windshield, and stared at it while rubbing the gun with his thumb. Bringing the gun to his lips, he pulled back the hammer, and whispered to himself, "I'll see you soon, Natalie."

The gun in his mouth, he let out a cry of frustration trying to build up the courage to take his own life. Several tears fell down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, placing his finger on the trigger, when a high-pitched scream echoed over the roaring thunder. Kurt opened his eyes to see a young woman drop a bag of groceries, and an un-opened umbrella, as she doubled over, grabbing her stomach. He closed his eyes again, trying to ignore her, wanting finish what he started, but her painful screams prevented him from doing so. He slowly pulled the gun from his mouth as drops of rain started to hit his car. The woman fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, and Kurt could see a small stream of blood running down her leg.

"Holy shit," said Kurt, tossing the gun aside as he opened the door. A gust of wind blew through the car, knocking the picture on the dashboard over. He ran over to the woman and knelt by her side. "You're bleeding. Are...are you hurt?"

"Call an ambulance," was all she could say before a sharp pain pierced her side. She curled up and closed her eyes tightly. Kurt looked around at the empty park and back down at her.

"Come on," he said, sweeping her up in his arms.

"What-what are you doing?" she asked him. "Put me down."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he told her, rushing her to his car. "The hospital is close by, it'll be quicker if I drive you."

He helped her into his car and climbed back into the driver's seat. He looked next to him as she gripped the car door handle, gritting her teeth.

"What's your name?" he asked, starting the car.

"A-Abigail," she said through short, painful breaths.

"Hold on, Abigail. I'm gonna get you some help."

Two days later...

Abigail walked into her mother's house and took off her jacket. It was late and everything was quiet, except for the staccato ticking of a clock. As she walked to the kitchen, she slung her jacket of the stair railing and crossed her arms over her chest. She stepped through the kitchen doorway and moseyed toward the fridge. She opened it and examined the inside, though she didn't know why. She wasn't hungry, despite the fact she hadn't eaten since being in the hospital. Closing the fridge, she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

She walked down the hall to her mother's room. The door was cracked and she gently pushed it open, the dim light from the hallway peeking in and illuminating her mother's sleeping form on the bed. Daniel was asleep next to her, holding her in his arms. Abigail quietly shut the door and walked back to her room. She stood in the doorway of her bedroom, but couldn't bring herself to walk in. Her room was just as she'd left it, yet it had a stale smell, like it hadn't been lived in for awhile. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside and shut the door behind her. She walked across the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. The silence of the house was unbearable and she began to feel incredibly alone. She placed her hand on her stomach and gripped her shirt as her face grew hot. Her eyes welled up with tears and she curled into the fetal position. She sobbed quietly into her pillow, trying to free herself from her inner struggles, the thoughts of losing her unborn child still fresh in her mind.

"I'm sorry," she said, through sobs. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Welcome Home

**NOTE: Thank you to those who've followed the story. I hope you continue to read :)**

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

"Abigail?"

Abigail opened her eyes to see her mother sitting next to her on the bed. She sat up and wiped her eyes before feeling a wave of light headedness. She closed her eyes and waited for it to pass.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" asked Jennifer, brushing hair from her daughter's face. "You're awfully pale. "

"I'm fine," Abigail answered, forcing a smile. Jennifer returned her grin and gave her a hug.

"You didn't tell me you were coming home."

"I wanted to surprise you," said Abigail, continuing to hug her. "I missed you so much."

"Oh, I missed you too," said Jennifer, rubbing Abigail's back. "How long are you back for?"

"For good. Europe has its perks, but it's not home."

"Is everything alright with your classes?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I took care of it," said Abigail, reassuring her.

"I know you were only gone for a few months, but you have no idea how happy I am to have you back," said Jennifer, happily. "My baby girl is home."

Abigail wrapped her arms tighter around her mother when she said 'baby' and closed her eyes, forcing back tears in an effort to keep her composure. Jennifer furrowed her brow, sensing her daughter's change in demeanor and matched her embrace.

"Abigail, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Abigail nodded, pulling back as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I...uh...I'm just glad to be home."

Jennifer smiled and grabbed her hand, "Well, what do you say to us having a nice breakfast before I head to work? It'll give us a chance to catch up."

"I'd like that," said Abigail, crossing her arms over her stomach. "I'm really hungry all of the sudden."

"Okay, I'll call in and let everyone know I'll be a little late." Jennifer pulled Abigail in for another hug. "I can't wait to hear what you've been up to."

They pulled away and Jennifer left the room to call work. Abigail waited until she was out of sight before taking a deep breath, "You really don't want to know what I've been up to."

Later at Common Grounds...

"Here you go," said Sonny, placing a plate of muffins in front of Abigail. "Welcome home."

Thanks," said Abigail. She grabbed a muffin and shoved it in her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days, which in her case was true. Jennifer watched in amazement as her daughter barely chewed her food before swallowing.

"Did you not eat while you were gone?" she asked, placing a napkin in her lap. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat so fast."

"Yeah, Abigail. What'd you forget your manners? You're getting crumbs everywhere," said Sonny, wiping the table off with his hand.

"Sorry," said Abigail with her mouth full.

Sonny couldn't help smiling as she looked up at him with puffy cheeks full of food. He slung a rag over his shoulder and heard new customers come in, "We're shorthanded today, so I gotta take care of the customers. But, don't think we aren't catching up later. I know Will can't wait to see you, and I'm sure Arianna would love to see her God Mother. She's getting so big, you won't recognize her."

"I've only been gone a few months, how big could she be?" said Abigail, reaching for her drink. Sonny shook his head in amazement.

"You'd be surprised." He smiled and walked away to tend to the other customers at the bar. Jennifer leaned back in her chair and stared at Abigail.

"Alright, spill," said Jennifer, crossing her arms over her chest. Abigail almost choked on her drink from her mother's tone. Her mother spoke as if she had done something wrong and a whirlwind of thoughts went through her mind.

"Spill *cough* spill what?"

"I want to hear about what you did while you were away."

"Oh," Abigail breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing interesting, really."

"Come on. It's Europe," said Jennifer, leaning her elbows on the table. "You telling me you didn't meet anyone special?"

"Mom, I really don't feel comfortable talking about that with you."

"Pretend I'm not your mother for five seconds. Now, c'mon, spill."

"There's nothing to _spill_," said Abigail, growing frustrated. "I didn't meet anyone and I didn't do anything while I was gone. All I did was study, that's it."

"Alright, alright," said Jennifer, putting her hands up. "I don't mean to pry into your personal life. It's just that..."

"What?"

"It's just that you were acting distant before you left, and you hardly ever called while you were gone. Is the occasional text all I'm worth to you?"

Abigail sighed and bowed her head, "I'm sorry I didn't call...I was busy. I had a lot on my plate, more than I could handle and it was really weighing on me. Things got overwhelming and I had to leave. All I want to do now is get back to the way things were before I left."

"I still wish you would've called me, I could've helped."

"No, you couldn't. It was something I had to take care of on my own." said Abigail, reaching out to touch her mother's hand. "But, you're right. I should've called."

Jennifer smiled, "It's alright, just don't be afraid to come to me for help."

"Well, I could use your help finding a job." Abigail raised her brow, hoping her old position was still available at the hospital. Her mother smiled again and nodded her head.

"That I can help you with, I never found someone to take your place after you left. I wanted to leave it open for when you got back. But, things aren't quite the same as they used to be. Someone at the hospital really has it out for me."

"Anne?" asked Abigail.

"The woman is such a bitch," Jennifer said causing Abigail to let out a surprised laugh at the language she used. "I swear, I don't know how much more I can take from her. She's going to wind up getting me fired, which won't leave you in a good position either."

"Then, we're just going to have to watch out for her aren't we?"

Jennifer held her daughter's hand and gently tightened her grip around her fingers, "Did I tell you how happy I am that you're home?"

"Yes, mom," said Abigail, smiling. "You mentioned that."


End file.
